


The CrossovEr We've All Been Waiting For

by nozomomm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, there seems like there is a plot but trust me there isnt, this is absolute trash don't you dare take this seriously, u's and aqours, um i guess it's a third year crossover, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: I Found This In My Docs And The World Deserves To See.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Dia hid behind Kanan and Mari, practically screaming her mole off. 

“How are you guys NOT freaking out? We are about to meet THE u’s third years??!! Including THE Eli Ayase?!!”

“Ohhh is that why you’re all dalled up D-i-a-chan?”, Mari poked at the helpless girl.

“Um!! No!! Well..”, Dia was just struggling.

“So you do have a crush on her?”, Kanan questioned while pinching her cheeks.

“Buuu boooob desu wa! She uh has a partner..”

“She is the gay one, right?”, Mari loved making Dia blush

“Obviously she’s gay. They all are, just like our group”, Kanan answered for Dia.

“I won’t argue to that, but she’s in a beautiful, pure relationship with Nozomi Toujou. Another goddess we’ll be meeting today. You’ll probably like her, Mari.”

“OOOOH YESSS~ Sounds like a scandal between the two of them though, ain’t that right Kanan?”, Mari nudged and winked towards Kanan.

“Ohh yeaah, just you wait fellas. Garasu no Hanazono is going down once our famous love story gets written by the biggest lesbian of all time, like how can we lose with Riko on our side?”, Kanan seriously wondered. 

“SHHHH they can’t hear us talking about them, it’ll give off the wrong first impression!!!” 

\--

“Why are we doing this, it’s obvious that none of these girls can surpass ME the super idol of the universe, the one and only, Miss Nico Nico Niii~”, Nico played off her dreadfully familiar hand tricks, resulting in sighs from the other two girls. 

“This is a bonding exercise that needs to take place before we start working with them. The last thing we need is competition between u’s and aqours”, Nozomi stated. She was the one who planned this get together after all. 

“Can you run through the names again, I don’t want to mess them up”, Eli slipped into the conversation.

“Dia Kurosawa, black hair, student council president, oh and she loves you, beauty ma-”  
“Ehh?? What was that last thing,,,,,?”

“Her beauty mark?”, Nozomi teased.

“No!! She.. loves me?”, Eli couldn’t help but blush.

Nozomi’s eyes flared at her, “Don’t be playin with me, Elicchi. She admires you, so obviously she’s heard our s o n g.”

“Mmm you’re right as always, Non-tan.”

Eli grabbed Nozomi’s hand, interlocking her fingers.

“Besides. There’s way more NozoEli fanfic than there is DiaEli”, Nozomi sneered. 

“Ew”, Nico bluntly said. 

“MMmMm ok everyone be quiet we’re almost there, Nozomi I swear to Chris you better not embarrass me in front of them.”

\--

The meet up was happening. Dia anxiously sat in at the end of the booth, with Mari next to her and Kanan closest to the window. They all simultaneously sipped their tea. 

“Are they here yet, Kanan?!!!”

“Uhhh… does one have purple hair and some biigg nice comfy large breas-”

Mari nudged her before she could finish that sentence. 

“Uhhh.. Yes?!”, Dia answered. 

“Then they are right there.”

Kanan pointed to the three girls standing literally three feet away from them. Dia’s eyes lit up, instantly admiring the real Eli Ayase, which was just as beautiful as she believed she would be. 

“Hello, nice to meet ya all”, Nozomi broke the ice. 

“Oooh an accent! Do you know E n g l i s h?”, Mari locked eyes.

“y ES we are schol idols. We are called u’S”  
“Wow!! Shiny!!”

Mari didn’t know what else to say in response to that wonderful. Flawless. Beautiful. English. She already knew hers would never compare ;’(

Once the three sat down, Kanan suggested that they all introduce themselves.

“Hello, my name is Kanan Matsuura, and I work on the dance formations for our group. I try my hardest with vocals, but my charm point is my muscular body that everyone swoons for. I like to dive into the ocean to escape my problems and apparently, I’m even hotter when I’m wet.”

“That is true shinnnny! Hi, I’m Mari O’hara. I have the largest tits in aqours, but I see I’m in no comparison to yours,” she eyed up Nozomi, “but I am the tallest, funniest, and best grill. Singing is my strong suit because I love belting every word I say and I wear 30 bras when we perform because aqours functions on a Christian Server©. I’m also rich and take care of all our group’s finances. Would you like to see a picture of my statue and I, or how about my horse? Maybe you’d like to read a passage from my favorite book, ‘Three Holes’, only found on the most prestigious hentai sites?”

“Um um um please don’t mind her. My name is Dia Kurosawa. I’m the scariest in the group, in other words the most mature. My goal in the group is to be exactly like Eli Ayase. I have achieved the following in order to pursue this goal- I am gay, I have a younger sister that I will let no one touch, I am the student council president (but Mari does all the work), and I dismissed the start of Aqours at first. Please appreciate me”, Dia bowed. 

“You seem like a very nice girl, Dia. Is that short for Diamond?”, Eli asked.

“No.”

“Ok welllll I’m Eli Ayase. I’m very good at singing and dancing and don’t really have any other character flaws other than my stubbornness. But I’m a beautiful, proud, lesbian, quarter-Russian girl. Um I’m pretty much perfect and all of the worlds agrees ialsohaveagreatgirlfriendandwearetheworldsotp”, Eli flashed a lovely smiley.

“And that’s me, haha, Nozomi Toujou. I use my special spiritual powers to create a personality that everyone loves. Also my tits. Yes, a whole 90cms because I know you all were wonderin. I have an adorable accent because I’m best grill. My hair is gorgeous, oh and I’m also the vice president of student council. Eli forgot to mention her being president because she can be dumb sometimes heheheh. We are also father and mother to our u’s children. My senses are also going off with you two”, Nozomi kicked Mari’s and Kanan’s feet under the table.

“Uggghh I hate hanging out with all of you gays. I’m not going to introduce myself because you should all know who I am.”  
“That’s right, you’re Nico Yazawa, the super idol of the century, correct?”, Kanan chuckled.

Nico was glad pupils only changed to hearts in anime, because right now, she’d be poppin. Who was this beauty in front of her? She wished she would’ve actually paid attention during this mysterious girl’s introduction. Her blue hair was gorgeous, her muscles bulging out of her shirt. Puh, Maki didn’t have any of that!!! Time to turn on Nico’s special flirting abilities.

“Thank you for respecting the best idol like she should be, and I didn’t catch your name before..?”

“Kanan.”

“Ah, what a lovely name. Almost as pretty as mine.” 

“Excuse me?”, Mari chimed in with her delightful English

“Ha.. ah Nicocchi, I think Kanan isn’t um.. Available”, Nozomi leaned over to her.

“Ok but I’m in love with her.” 

“Fair enough”, Mari replied.

The waitress came by again, refilling the aqours girls’ cups and taking the u’s girls’ orders. Eli straight up ordered just chocolate, Nozomi got some herbal jasmyn green chamomile black mint herbal tea, and Nico got some cake. 

“So,” Nico started up another conversation with her new love.

“Do you guys have any room in Azalea? I really hate my subunit.”

This caused an evil look from Eli, but Dia immediately barged in.

“I’ll happily take your place!!! I mean we both have black hair! And I thought I was flat-chested but wow look at you I’m definitely an upgrade, BiBi is the sexy subunit of u’s soialwayswonderedwhyyouwereinithonestlyipersonallythinkyou’dmatchmoreintheprintempsbutthatsjustmyopinION.”

“What did you just say about me? Um what’s even your name, the most knowledgeable idol in the universe doesn’t even know so that’s how irrelevant you are. Please leave Azalea.”

All eyes were on Dia, no one risked breathing.

“Exccccuse me? You think you’re the most knowledgeable idol??? Have you read my bio on wiki? Please don’t talk to me like that, you’re merely an overrated underling.”

At this point, everyone else considered leaving the character list from this story.

Mari and Nozomi rolled their eyes at each other, while Kanan and Eli gleamed smiles back and forth to each other- making the two bottoms roll their eyes even harder. 

“I’m sensing negative energy, let’s go to the mountain”, Nozomi stated, in which most girls agreed.

And from there they head up a mountain. Everything went uphill from there haha get it. It was sunset time when they reached the top of the mountain, so the girls and their girls had a make-out sesh. Somehow, Nico’s lips ended up on Dia’s after realizing they have one thing in common. They’re both third wheels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know sequels never live up to the original.

Alright so somehow the laws change in japan and they are all allowed to go to a bar at 18. 

Also somehow, they convince Dia to have her first sip of alcohol that night.

“Who will drive us home! This is irresponsible! You girls know I can’t do this in front of my queens11!!11”, Dia shouted at Mari and Kanan in a corner.

“It was their suggestion, and apparently Eli can hold her liquor. Russian Beauty!”, Mari said mostly in english, but inferring that she could drive later. 

A concert of noises erupted from Dia as they pulled into the bar.

Kanan chimed in, “Don’t act like you don’t want this, we saw you all up in that nico nico. I don’t think anyone saw that coming.”

“Coming? As in what they’ll be doing later?”, Mari just had to.

The two admired the bright shade of red that overtook Dia’s face.

“Don’t ever say something like that again!! blah!!” 

They all got out of Mari’s car and entered the bar, finding the three other girls immediately. 

“HaaArasho! If it ain’t Diamond and our copies, glad you could make it”, Eli stumbled over to them tripping over everything in her way. 

Dia stared at her with her mouth agape. That was her idol. Her everything. Dead ass drunk before she even got there. Beforeshecouldevenbuyheradrink

Because Dia was speechless, Mari read Dia’s mind (she bought a mind-reader for like a billion dollars) and took control of the situation. 

“Oh,,, I thought Eli said she could handle her alcohol?”, Mari looked at the still sober Nozomi.

“Nope! She likes to tell erself tha, to hold up the Russian stereotype. But she’s the lightest weight if I’ve ever seen one.” 

“Huh, well will ya look at that. Kinda like you Kanan?”

“Wha Mari I-”, Kanan said confusingly.

Eli’s eyes perked up at her, and she instantly grabbed Kanan by the shoulder and took her to get another round. 

Meanwhile, Dia was still in shock over how she was witnessing the perfect Eli Ayase chug some alcohol. The longer she looked, the more the temptation took over. She wanted to get as drunk as her. 

“Mari!!!! I’m ready.”

“OOO yes!”, Mari screamed in English, unbuttoning her shirt.

Dia looked down and saw major cleave; her hand instinctively went to her mole.

“Not for that!!!11 For alcohol!”

Mari laughed and left her shirt unbuttoned. She led Dia to the section Nozomi and Nico were at, both who were sipping elegantly on some weak shit. 

“Finally, some class.” 

The recognition of the voice made Nico Yazawa turn her head. She squinted at Dia, obviously, she was a bit tipsy, and spoke three powerful words - “Eat my ass.”

“Excuse me?”, Dia was taken aback.

“She told you to eat her ass”, Mari whispered to her. 

“I heard what she saidQ!!!! And uh no I decline.”  
“Ahhh bartender! I think we’ll take anotha round!”, Nozomi said sweetly. 

“This is Dia’s first drink hue hue”, Mari told the duo with the hardest songs on sif.

“False. She tasted a bit of me earlier, and I’m highly intoxicating”, Nico responded with a sly crook of the lips. 

Something about that made Dia’s willy go rocket. But this isn’t a smut, so everyone ignored it.

Dia didn’t dare to mention that was her first kiss as well. It was one wild night, and although this “idol legend” was annoying as hell, something about her was simply intriguing. Nozomi felt the energy between them change, so she ran away with Mari. 

“Those two are the rarest of rares amirite?”, Nozomi giggled. 

“Yes.”

Nozomi and Mari found Eli and Kanan. Eli was flat out lying on the table, drunk as all hell, while Kanan appeared sober and terrified, using her eyes as help signals to Mario. 

“nozOOmi?”, Eli lifted her head at Nozomi’s arrival. Nozomi was instantly at her side, fiddling with her hair or something cute like that. 

“Kanan? I thought you were a l i g h t weight??”, Mari sneered. 

“You know very well that I am not! How come you set me up like this??”

Mari knew all along that Kanan could actually hold her liquor, but she normally pulls dumb pranks like this, just to spice things up. And usually, she always made up a reason spur of the moment to get away with it. She gets away with it 103% of the time.

“We needed someone strong, like you, to look after my foreign counterpart. And you just have these bulging, hard, sexxxxyy muscles”

Mari gazed upon the body she loved so much once again.

“You know I can’t be angry when you look like that, Marip”

Kanan grabbed Mari and pushed her back against the table, sexily making out with her. 

“Ah look at that new, fresh love those two have”, Nozomi looked at the wild couple. Not to her surprise, Eli was already passed out on her arm. 

Back to Dia and Nico-

“What are you trying to achieve with your hair in those dumb pigtails! You have absolutely nO modeSTy!”, Dia roared.

“For how much of a queer you are, I don’t even know how you keep your hair straight!!”, Nico responded.

Dia took a shot of whatever was on the table, allowing her eyes to roll back all ahegao-like. Nico just watched in amazement, betting that the blue-haired goddess she met earlier could never be this ratchet. Regardless, Nico found Dia incredibly hot.

“Am I drunk, Nico?”

“I don’t freakin know. Probably, I mean this is your first time drinking and you downed 5 shots??” 

Dia became unresponsive, gazing straight ahead in a daze.

“This isn’t nearly as funny as the first chapter.” 

Nico quietly agreed but didn’t want to dampen this change in events even further.

“Well, I never introduced myself. I didn’t find the others funny at all, so no matter what   
I say it’ll be absolutely hilarious.” 

Dia just glared at her cockiness. It was almost uncanny that both Kanamari and Nozoeli appeared at the moment to listen in on Nico’s introduction. 

“Hello. You should all know who I am by now, but for the sake of saving this fic, I have to make a funnier introduction than all of you, which won’t be hard. That’s one of my many talents, comedy. My other talents include - being the founder of Muse, the leader of Muse, the head of Muse, the star of Muse, the creator of Muse, and the president of Muse. I am also the #1 super school idol of the universe nico nico nii everywhere. Other than me being a narcissistic little attention trash bag, I do care about my 10 siblings deeply but the anime doesn’t like to concentrate on that at all. I have no character flaws. I have no problems. I have no mental disability. I am fine. See? I’m all okay. Some people find me annoying. But that’s okay. I’m Nico.. the best… idol.. “

Nico ended her ramble by drunkenly sobbing, which now turned the mood awkward and dark. 

Nozomi knew that every chance of making this funny again was lost. 

Mari knew that not even her English and her obsession with Three Holes©️ could save this.

Kanan remained neutral.

Eli was too drunk to realize what was going on. 

Nico was sobbing. 

\--Intermission--

Just kidding.

The story is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could continue. Just send support. This is really weird I don't know why I am writing like this it's all new to me I just write what's on my mind and stuff like this comes out so help me god.

**Author's Note:**

> should this continue


End file.
